The Legend Of Otsutsuki Naruto
by Harjit9218
Summary: This is the story of Naruto as he grows up into adulthood as he faces his trials that will shape him into the warrior that will save the world. Watch as he learns and discovers his limits in his journeys. Pairings undecided.


**I Don't Own Naruto. Naruto is Owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Naruto!" - People talking

'What?' - People thinking

 **"Gaki." - Bijuu talking**

 **'Old man.' - Bijuu thinking**

On with the show.

 **Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto Part 1**

"Hmmm."

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" A red haired pregnant woman said.

"Oh? No,no, Kushina-chan. Just that whoever gave you the news that you were carrying one baby should be fired. He or she didn't even checked properly for the amount of babies you are carrying or their gender and their health." A blond haired woman said.

"B-babies?!" Kushina exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes. You my dear are carrying triplets. No wonder your cravings were getting a bit out of hand." She said.

"What is their genders? Are they healthy? Please tell me Tsunade-sama." Kushina begged her.

"Relax Kushina-chan. They're as healthy as you can get. The genders are two females and one male. Good luck with the naming of the babies Kushina-chan." Tsunade said as she got ready for her meeting with the Hokage.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Oh I must tell Minato-kun about this dattebane!" Kushina said as her eyes suddenly turned into flames due to her excitement about her children.

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office**

"Are you certain that's what the great sage said Sensei?" A blond haired man asked a white haired man. He was taller than most people at 6'5" and had long white spiky hair that went to his mid back and was held up by a head band that had two horn on either side and the kanji for oil on the front. He was wearing a green gi under a red vest and had wooden geta sandals, along with a large summoning scroll attached to his back. This man was known as Jiraiya of the Sannin to many people. He is also a pervert who would peep on women for research for his novels known as 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Yes Minato. I was summoned to Mount Myoboku by the elder toad sages Fukasaku and Shima to hear it directly from the great elder toad sage." He said. He still remembered when he was reverse-summoned by Fukasaku to Mount Myoboku.

 **(Flashback Start)**

 _Jiraiya was out gathering information(i.e. peeping on women in the hot springs) when he was suddenly appeared before the two elder toad sages, Fukasaku and Shima._

 _"Pa? Ma? What is it that you need that you had to summon me when I was busy gathering research?" Jiraiya asked them._

 _"The great elder toad sage asked us to summon you as he has some news about the prophecy that he told you years ago Jiraiya-chan. Now come on. He's waiting for you." Fukasaku said as he hopped into the chamber where the elder toad resided._

 _"Oh? Well this should be interesting." He said as he followed the toad sages into the chamber._

 _"O-Gama Sennin-sama, Jiraiya-chan is here as you asked." Fukasaku announced to the older toad._

 _"...Huh? Wha?" He said in confusion as he got up from his nap._

 _"Hmmm. Who are you again?" He said causing everyone in the chamber to face-fault._

 _"He is Jiraiya you senile old fool!" Shima shouted in experation._

 _"Ah. I remember now. I see a boy being born soon. He and his two sisters will play a role in the future." The old toad said._

 _"Do you know what role the children will play?" Jiraiya asked him._

 _*SNORE* Everyone sweatdropped as the elder toad fell asleep again._

 _"WAKE UP YOU SENILE OLD FOOL!" Shima shouted in frustration._

 _"Huh? Oh right. Where was I? Right. Now I remember. The boy will bear a burden of containing a powerful beast and facing the hatred of the villagers. His sisters will anchor him in their love and guide him to be a great protector and he will bring peace to the Elemental Nations under your guidance. Should something happen to his sisters, he will bring great destruction to the world." He told Jiraiya._

 **(Flashback End)**

"What?!" Minato shouted in shock. A set of triplet being born soon with the boy being a jinchuriki from the sounds of it with his sisters helping and caring for him which will set his **path on bringing peace to the world.**

"Yeah. I know what you're feeling kid. Shocking huh?" Jiraiya said solemnly.

"This is a massive understatement. Anyway, I was hoping you could meet up with me and Kushina-chan in our house later for dinner. What do you say?" Minato asked his sensei.

"Hehehe. A free dinner along with a babe like Kushina-chan? Of course I'm in!" Jiraiya said as he began drooling about his next installment of his book series.

Minato sweatdropped. 'Trust sensei to let his libido to do the thinking. When will he learn his lesson?' He really hoped that Kushina wouldn't try to kill Jiraiya this time like how she caught him peeping on her during their honeymoon of sorts.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown cave**

In an unknown cave far from Konoha, we can see an old man hooked up to a wooden statue of sorts with a wooden Hashirama literally fused to the statue.

"Zetzu*COUGH*, have you been able *COUGH* to acquire the information and the equipment *COUGH* that I asked you to get for me?" An old man asked. Suddenly, an unknown person emerged from the ground carrying what looked like a medical case. This person had green hair and white skin where his right half was black and his left half was white.

"Hai, **Madara-sama.** We were able to acquire **the information on the kyuubi** jinchuriki and steal this case **from the hospital. The jinchuriki** will be giving birth to **triplet on October 10th and** one will be a boy **while the other two are** girls. Though I wonder why **you want a bunch of** sryinges and medical equipment for, **Madara-sama.** " Black Zetsu and White Zetsu said simultaniously.

"Hn. Thats for me to know and for you to find out. October 10th huh? Is Obito ready to do what needs to be done?" Madara asked them.

"But **of course** Madara-sama. Akatsuki **is shaping up nicely** as expected after all." Zetsu said.

"Good. Now leave me. I have some preparations to do." Madara commanded.

"Hai Madara-sama. **As you wish.** " Zetsu said as he left to rejoin Obito Uchiha or otherwise known as Tobi.

'Soon my new successor will be born. He will give me the greatest dance ever.' Madara thought as he filled the sryinges with his blood and the blood of Hashirama Senju.

 **Later at the Namikaze house**

"Dinners ready!" Kushina announced as Minato helped her to bring the food to the table as he, his sensei and his wife sat down and ate their dinner.

"Man that was delicious as ever Kushina-chan!" Jiraiya complimented her.

"Thanks Jiraiya-san. But if I catch you peeping on me or anyone else, I will use my chakra chains on you and make you a woman permenantly. Got it." Kushina threatened him. With her eyes closed and her hair becoming nine tails of doom, it was a scary sight for anyone.

"H-hai K-kushina-san." Jiraiya shivered as he remembered the phantom beating that Kushina dealt him when she caught him in the act outside her window.

"Good. By the way Minato-kun, I have some news for you. We're going to have triplets. Isn't that wonderful?" Kushina said as she hugged Minato in excitement.

"T-that great Kushina-chan. Wow. I'm gonna be a dad!" Minato said with a large smile.

"Hmm. Tsunade-sama has been able to check their genders and confirmed that there is a boy and two girls growing in my womb. I should be giving birth in October 10th. Isn't that wonderful?" She said with a smile.

"A boy huh? I think I have a wonderful name for him." Minato said with a mysterious smile.

"Huh?! You do? What are you going to name him?" She asked him.

"It is actually based of one of Jiraiya-sensei's books. His first book to be precise." He said when he saw her angry look when he mentioned the name was from one of the books written by his sensei.

"First book? This had better not be a smut filled garbage that you call a book Minato!" Kushina said with a scowl.

"No no. This is his very first book known as 'Tales of The Gutsy Ninja' which didn't sell very well. I was so moved by the story that I had planned to name my son with the name of the main character of the book." Minato explained as she slowly lost her scowl.

"Oh? That old book? I actually came up with the name while having ramen." Jiraiya said surprising Kushina as she heard how the name was created.

"W-what?! Ramen?! You named the main character of that book while having ramen?!" Kushina shouted in shock as the literally perfect name for her son was created via ramen. 'All praise the Gods of Ramen' Kushina thought.

"Hahaha. Yeah. It was years ago anyway." Jiraiya said.

"In any case Jiraiya-sensei, I want to ask you to be our childrens godfather. After all, we are naming our son from your book." Minato said as he asked his sensei to be his childrens godfather.

"Well I would be honoured Minato. What will you be naming your daughters though?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Hehehe. We are planning on naming them Hikari and Kasumi." Kushina said with a small smile.

"Hmm. Hikari and Kasumi huh? Those are good names for your daughers." Jiraiya said.

"Hehe. I can't wait to give birth to them and hold them in my arms." Kushina said with a smile.

"Well looks like I will have to get going. We'll meet again soon. Take care of yourselves Minato, Kushina. Bye and take care you two." Jiraiya said as he left on his journey.

"Take care Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said as he waved his teacher goodbye.

"Take care you old pervert!" Kushina shouted at him causing Minato to sweatdrop at her.

"Hehehe." Minato laughed to himself as he was reminded once again of his wife's temper.

"Naruto huh? That is a really good name. Don't you agree, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked her husband.

"Yeah. I agree Kushina-chan." Minato said as he remembered the prophecy about his son. Things are about to be really difficult in the future as the fate of the world is in his sons hands.

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you for reading this story. Please post a review on the pairing of Naruto and explain why you think said pairing is the best. It also looks like Madara is up to something if the vials of blood is anything to say about it. The following pairings are as follows down below :**

 **Naruto X Hinata**

 **Naruto X Ino**

 **Naruto X Sakura**

 **Naruto X Tenten**

 **Naruto X Fem. Sasuke**

 **Naruto X Hikari**

 **Naruto X Kasumi**

 **Naruto X Fem. Kyuubi**

 **Naruto X Kushina**

 **Naruto X Mikoto**

 **Naruto X Shion**

 **Naruto X Koyuki**

 **Naruto X Sara**

 **Naruto X Karin**

 **Naruto X Anko**

 **Naruto X Kurenai**

 **Naruto X Hana**

 **Naruto X Yugao**

 **Naruto X Tsunade**

 **Naruto X Tsunami**

 **Naruto X Mei**

 **Naruto X Guren**

 **Naruto X Temari**

 **Naruto X Yugito**

 **Naruto X Samui**

 **Naruto X Fuka**

 **Naruto X Kurotsuchi**

 **Naruto X Harem**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Ja ne.**


End file.
